


Heart Filled With Love

by matters17793



Series: Harry Potter Random Stories [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: After seeing how happy Lily and James are, Sirius tells Remus how he feels.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Random Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Heart Filled With Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ship that fascinated me previously, so here's a oneshot I've been working on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

When James and Lily walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, there was a lot of envy. A lot of the other students were not pleased to see James and Lily being so flirtatious, and would often bump into them on purpose to try and send a message.

Meanwhile, Remus was quite content to be single. He was happy to wait for the right person to come along, as he really wanted to be as happy and complete as Lily was with James. He didn't specifically look out for anyone to date, and that made everything very easy.

He was walking down the corridor with Sirius, who seemed to be smiling quite a bit. Remus wouldn't complain about it, knowing how much Sirius had been through. He noticed how Sirius kept moving closer and closer beside him.

"Are you okay?" Remus posed.

"I've never been better" Sirius insisted.

The truth was that Sirius was nervous. He was smiling because he was with Remus, and being with his friend made him feel like he was part of something. Remus was a gentle, yet misunderstood, wizard but to Sirius, that made him important, and more importantly, someone he loved very much.

"That's a nice smile" Remus observed.

"Thanks, I only save it for when I'm really happy" Sirius said.

"I'm glad you're happy" Remus explained.

"But I think James and Lily are happier" Sirius noted.

Remus paused and turned around to see James and Lily behind them, walking hand in hand and seemingly paying no attention to anyone else around. Sirius was also paying close attention to them, and felt a tad jealous of their relationship, wanting to be with Remus in the same way. His heart was begging for his best friend.

"I wonder if we will ever get something like that" Remus sighed "Being single suits me for now though"

"Really?" Sirius reacted "Don't you ever think about what it would be like to be in a relationship?"

"Sometimes, but I don't really know who would want to be with me" Remus stated.

"In that case, I would say that you are really oblivious" Sirius replied.

Sirius did find it so strange that Remus hadn't picked up on how he was feeling. Sirius had walked closer to Remus and even brushed shoulders with him. There was no better time to talk about feelings than in that moment, so without trying to think too much, as that would make him keep his secret, Sirius began talking.

"Look, I was trying to be subtle, but that didn't work" Sirius began "Remus, I see you like Lily sees James, you are so amazing and---"

"Wait a minute" Remus interrupted "Are you saying that you like me?"

Sirius chuckled nervously as he began feeling his heart beat so quickly. He was actually shaking as now there would be no turning back. He had to continue to talk to Remus, who was looking at him with a shocked expression. Sirius pulled Remus into a secluded corner and lit the area using his wand.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying" Sirius declared "And I'm tired of keeping it a secret"

"Well... I'm shocked" Remus revealed "You never really showed much interest before today"

"I helped you with your homework so that we could spend time together" Sirius insisted.

"But friends do that anyway, don't they?" Remus countered.

"But I kept getting closer to you, I wanted to snuggle with you" Sirius responded "You know what? I don't want to wait for an answer"

The next thing Remus knew, he was being kissed passionately by Sirius. Neither of them had ever kissed anyone before, so it was both of their first kisses. Remus was confused at first, but quickly melted into it, loving the way that Sirius was demonstrating his love.

"This means that, we aren't alone anymore" Remus reasoned.

"I'd hope so, as I only ever want to be with you" Sirius rejoined.

"I think we should show our confidence and copy James and Lily" Remus suggested.

"What do you mean?" Sirius wondered.

"Hold my hand" Remus instructed.

Feeling safe and assured in each other, their hands intertwined and despite the initial anxiety, both Remus and Sirius began walking confidently. Sadly no one paid attention to what they were doing, but considering their love, they did not care.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
